indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:Christina Aguilera - Infatuation (Official Video)
Description (Live at the Winter Olympics 2002) Lyrics Ooh oh, hey Hey...ooh ohh, hey He comes from a foreign place An island far away Intrigues me with every move Til' I'm breathless, I'm helpless Can't keep my cool Steals my heart when he takes my hand And we dance, to the rhythm of the band I feel his finger tips, grip my hips And I slip as we dip into a rare bliss Mama used to warn me To beware of those Latin lovers She said I gave my heart too soon And that's how I became your mother I said ay mama, you seem to forget I'm not in love yet Sweet talk don't win me over But I realized Big brown eyes can hypnotize When he says I am full blood boricua Reads the tattoo on his arm He tells me, mami I need ya And my heartbeat pumps so strong Getting lost in el ritmo He whispers te quiero, te quiero I begin to give in with no hesitation Can't help my infatuation (Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah) It's pure infatuation (Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah) Hey... Skin the color of cinnamon His eyes light up and I melt within Feels so good it must be a sin I can't stop what I started I'm giving in He brings life to my fantasies Sparks a passion inside of me Finds the words when I can not speak In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me Mama used to warn me Not to rush love with another She said I'm not trying to lecture I just care about my daughter Ay mama, you seem to forget I never will let A man control my emotions But when he smiles (when he smiles) I feel like a little child When he says I am full blood boricua Reads the tattoo on his arm (whoa, whoa) He tells me, mami I need ya And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong) Getting lost in el ritmo He whispers te quiero, te quiero I begin to give in with no hesitation Can't help my infatuation (Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah) It's pure infatuation (Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah) Caught between my mama's words And what I feel inside I'm wanting to explore his world But a part of me wants to hide Should I risk it, can't resist it This has caught me by surprise Should I, let him take me to Puerto Rico I can't hold back no more Let's go tonight... Ooh, hey You adore me, never be lonely, ohh I am full blood boricua (boricua) Reads the tattoo on his arm (on his arm) He tells me, mami I need ya And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong) Getting lost in el ritmo He whispers te quiero, te quiero (oh, quiero) I begin to give in with no hesitation Can't help my infatuation I can't help, what I'm feeling Infatuated Oh ooh, ohh... Infatuation Hey